Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Some trouble, with tribbles... ;Image:Tribble.jpg or Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg These two are to similar to keep both. I say delete "Kirk with Tribbles" and keep (but rename) "Tribble", if only because he's holding it and it's a little funnier...- AJHalliwell 05:59, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: the tribble one is such a bad pic though it has a huge color shift--Kahless 07:27, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: The first one is just a classic. Delete Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg. Ottens 12:22, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Could someone get a better quality version of the first one? - AJHalliwell 17:02, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::...I guess that's a no. Is there any problem with deleting "Kirk with Tribbles", and using the color strange Tribble until it can be replaced with the pic we seem to want? - AJHalliwell 00:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I dont have this dvd, otherwise I would. Perhaps post it on image requests? --Alan del Beccio 15:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I color corrected the two listed here, and uploaded a third option: HINT: hit CTRL-F5 to clear your cache of the old versions and see the corrected ones. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:33, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I guess I vote to keep "Tribble.jpg". Something about that famous expression is just priceless. - AJHalliwell 06:35, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Agree with AJ -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Constitution class images bridge ;Image:Constitution Original Bridge.jpg *We also have Image:USS Defiant (NCC-1764) bridge.jpg, which is also used on the In a Mirror, Darkly page. I also prefer the quality of the latter. Ottens 11:34, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *used again, better overview, other one didn't match TOS appearance. by 84.131.28.183 **In the future, please 1) sign your comments made and 2) don't strike a deletion nomination merely because you disagree with it. **The image of the Defiant bridge shows almost exactly the same things as the Enterprise bridge images, the first being slightly more zoomed than the latter. What's more, the Defiant bridge is almost identical to the TOS bridge, although somewhat more sophisticated. This image is only used on the Constitution class page, where it isn't necessary, as we have the Defiant bridge images showing virtually the same. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' -- i think this image also could benefit the summary of whatever episode it is from -- it depicts repairs in progress, and some character interplay. I think this could be valuable to a handful of other articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:08, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **If useful use for this image could be found, then surely it should be kept. On the bridge page, however, which is the only page where it is currently used, the image isn't necessary. Ottens 09:46, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***i've placed a citation note on it, it just waits to see what episode it is from, and immediately add it to that summary page. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:39, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Process of elimination, my dear Data. There are only a few episodes in which both Sulu and Chekov appear. Also, Uhura is there, and with Leslie in the background, I think I can find a cite.../edit/ Okay, not so easy as I thought. But still, it's been narrowed down to After Chekov came on, and an ep where Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura all appear. - AJHalliwell 02:18, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***This is an unintentional quote but.. "Are you sure that's him? Why's he wearing lieutenant's braid?" -- i'm not sure if any of them are chekov -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:10, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) other exterior shots ;Image:Constitution class refit impulsedrive.jpg *Uploaded Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg, which gives a clear view of both the impulse drive and the warp engines. Ottens 11:29, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *used again, more details than the other by 84.131.28.183 **Again, please refrain from striking a deletion nomination merely because you disagree with its deletion. **I doubt an image revealing more detail is truly necessary, as both this image and Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg show practically the same thing, with the latter being preferable as it also shows the warp nacelles. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'keep' -- I'm a little wary of using that model pic to illustrate some parts of he ship -- that image is from a lighting test and features different bridge, sensor dome and registry details as the one used in the movie -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:20, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **If available, an image screencapped from one of the features could be uploaded. As of now, however, it's the best complete aft view we have of the Constitution class vessel. I sympathize, though, with keeping the impulse drive images, as it shows the windows of the officers' lounge and the impulse engines in far more detail. Ottens 22:23, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Why not use this image at officers' lounge then? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Defiant materials ;Image:Defiant Development Logo.jpg *This is from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. Unless someone can cite an instance of this logo appearing onscreen or being used in a production that is canon, then it should be deleted as per Memory Alpha:Canon policy. The book itself in not canon, and therefore not a valid resource to cite this picture from.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:34, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'keep' Do DVD extras count? The logo in question shows up in the extra Defiant featurette DVD for DS9 season 3. Also, I like it on my user page. HaganeNoKokoro 02:40, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I'm not sure -- the featurettes aren't canon but they were prepared by the production staff in a way. I guess we'll need other input. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:39, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Delete'. The image in question is from a non-canon source. Also, the tech manuals are also prepared by the production staff but aren't considered canon, so why should production featurettes be any different? --From Andoria with Love 12:43, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*I don't see how this image hurts anything. It's not like it contradicts any canon material (unless you think someone will mistake how the Defiant really looks because of it). :*Is it possible to keep it in a background section maybe? Like we kept those space command insignias? - AJHalliwell 02:14, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I say we delete it. What purpose does it serve other than to take up server space? -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:39, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ;Image:Defiant schematic.JPG *I put a request for a citation on this one in February. It looks like a photoshop of a Doug Drexler-style ST:Fact Files graphic. We could use Drexler's art, but only that art which has been used onscreen, in the format it was used onscreen (canon), and as long as we cite the author. Needs replacement or deletion until that happens. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:39, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Delete'. Image is likely a copyright infringement, as it appears to have been taken from Star Trek: The Magazine or a similar publication. --From Andoria with Love 12:43, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) **'Delete'. This appears to be fan made, combining different images from "Star Trek: Captain's Chair". - AJHalliwell 02:14, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Data Tables :Image:Fistful of datas data holographic characters.jpg and Image:Data masks characters.jpg These both have some good images of Data in different situations, but they were put into tables as single images. Correct me if I'm wrong, but MA doesn't usually do this sort of thing. Delete them. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:24, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought someone wouldn't like them. Oh well, it was worth a shot. My reasoning behind the images was that they took up less space than separate images, and there is probably no need for each of the images separately either. Delete them, upload them again from Trekpulse, whatever. Sorry if I sound bitter and twisted. :) Zsingaya 21:35, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::I mean, it's a good idea, but I just think that it doesn't fit the MA conventions. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:40, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know, and I thought it was a good idea at the time as well. Also, since when has Brent Spiner been a conventional actor either? He's performed so amazingly as Data on TNG. I vote keep, but only because it took me a while to find all the pictures and arrange them neatly.Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 21:45, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Huh? Where is a convention concerning collages? That's more a question of usefulness, so I vote keep for this and delete for this (only the lower right pic is "different" enough). --Memory 22:04, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) In the Masks episode, didn't all/most/some/any of Data's personalities given names? If so, individual pics would be of more use. - AJHalliwell 22:06, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::In "Masks", each of the little plaques on Data's chest identifies with a different character, and each character is quite separate from the rest. I think it looks good to see what the different characters look like. However, there isn't enough information on each of the D'Arsay characters to make a page for each one, in my opinion. Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 22:09, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I vote to delete these two images, and upload individual images where necessary. Ottens 11:41, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Deletion vote; no offense intended, I just don't like the collage pictures. Stick with individuals votes I. — THOR 18:07, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) MACO guns ;Image:MACO_41.JPG : same shot, different angle, as Image:Money aiming rifle.jpg, which illustrates the rank insignia also. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:34, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' - better quality image than the latter example and shows the character more clearly. IMO, image just needs removal of logo. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:23, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Talk page illustrations * Image:ConstTalkIEcurrent.jpg * Image:ConstTalkOperacurrent.jpg * Image:ConstTalkOldVerIE.jpg * Image:ConstTalkOldVerOpera.jpg - temporary uploaded illustrations for Talk:Constitution class, discussion seems to be completed. --Test 16:21, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image:TKar.jpg ;Image:TKar.jpg This image already exists, in a better size ratio, at Image:Tkar.jpg. The image, by the way, was already on T'Kar's page, so I'm not sure why it was uploaded, although it may have something to do with the fact it was originally uploaded in nederlands... Delete.- AJHalliwell 22:15, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)